vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Specineff (Toaru x Virtual On Crossover)
Summary The Specineff used by Accelerator in the crossover between Toaru Majutsu no Index and Virtual On. Specineff is a Virtuaroid, a robot built as materialized data used as part of Virtual On, a popular next generation game in Academy City. Specineff is a Virtuaroid with a grim reaper-like appearance that wields a scythe. In addition to the ability to seal away its opponent’s weapons, its penetrating attacks can do damage even through obstacles. It also has high mobility in close-range battles. However, its high offensive power is combined with extremely low defensive power, so precise dodging technique is needed to win. This particular black and white Specineff has been heavily customized by Accelerator, who has also included his own body's traits into it, giving it access to his esper power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: RVR-87 Specineff Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: A Certain Magical Virtual-On Age: Unknown Classification: Virtuaroid Wielders: Accelerator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vector Manipulation (Has the same Redirection ability as its pilot, Accelerator), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause various status effects and seal other Virtuaroid's weapons), Mind Manipulation & Memory Manipulation with its scythe, Can use repulsion to boost his speed and dodge attacks Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stray shots from even the weakest Virtuaroids are capable of bringing down Academy City's buildings) Speed: At least Superhuman normally, likely Subsonic with repulsion dashes (Virtual On can make high-speed dashes and dodge energy beams and missiles, Accelerator's Specineff is much faster than regular Virtuaroids, and can move so quickly that it looks like a single line of light and make Blue Stalker back off from a fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Virtuaroids can tank several blows from other Virtuaroids without being destroyed) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with Ifleesa's ranged attack Standard Equipment: Ifleesa Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it Weaknesses: Using the repulsion dash too much can overheat it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Status Effects: Specineff is one of the stranger Virtuaroids that instead of focusing on simple, direct combat, gives form to the to the psychological or directly interferes with and attacks it. In particular, Specineff specializes in psychological combat and inflicting various status disorders on the enemy, for example, sealing the weapons of other Virtaroids. * Ifleesa: A large scythe wielded by Specineff. **'Ifleesa Manifestation:' As a veteran Defected player, Accelerator is capable of making the weapon of his Virtuaroid appear at will. The large scythe specializes in contaminating and destroying other people's minds, it's a device made to directly touch the “mind” which exists at a higher level than the brain cells or electrical signals. It allows him to manipulate other people's minds by touching them with his scythe. He can destroy all ability, willpower, and emotions of the target to resist him so that they slump to the ground motionless and willingly answer all his questions like an automaton (these effects will vanish after he makes the sycthe disappear), he can brainwash them to change their personality, he can manipulate or erase their memories, he can eat into and destroy minds and it has been mentioned that he might be capable of simply forcibly drawing information out of someone's mind as long as their cells are still alive. * Dash: Like other Virtuaroids, Specineff can use invisible repulsion to dash in any direction, even mid-air. Dashing is a key technique in Virtuaroid combat that is used to dodge enemy attacks and for 3-D movement more fitting of an acrobat that of a giant machine. * Accelerator: Accelerator analyzed his own body and included his characteristics on his Specineff. Thus, his Specineff has the same esper power he has, including his Redirection, leading it to presumably be able to use all of the power's applications. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Mecha Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Sega Category:Virtual On Category:Status Effect Users Category:Speedsters